Winx Writers Anonymous: Wishing
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Before starting his first year at Red Fountain, Brandon is unwillingly dragged along to a royal party at Solaria; however a fatal encounter changes his life for good.


Wishing.

**Summery:** Before starting his first year at Red Fountain, Brandon is unwillingly dragged along to a royal party at Solaria; however a fatal encounter changes his life for good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club.

**Note:** Normally I turn the other cheek for Valentine's Day, but when I got a review on my story 'Shooting Stars' from Silver Crown asking me to write a Stella and Brandon story for Valentine's Day I couldn't resist. This is also written for the Winx Writers Anonymous Forum.

This story takes place before Stella and the Red Fountain boys start at Alfea and Red Fountain. Remember that they had already started there before the show even started.

* * *

"I think you know why we have called you here today".

Brandon looked up in front of him, there in front of him was the King and Queen of Eraklyon, they were both sitting in front of him in two royal thrones, both looking noble.

Brandon felt like he should have been more prepared, well if he would have known that he was going to have four Eraklyon guards standing on his doorstep ordering him to the palace immediately then he would have had time to sort himself out, instead he was standing in front of the two most important people in the Realm looking very scruffy.

It could have been worse, he could have been have just gotten out of the shower and just be wearing a towel.

Remembering that he had just been addressed to by the King of Eraklyon he quickly snapped out of his train of thought and bowed quickly.

"Erm…no…no I had no idea why I'm here…uh…your Majesty" He stuttered nervously.

King Erender glared at him, "We summoned you here due to what is going to happen in the summer, out of request we are paying for your tuition to Red Fountain, and in return you must protect our son".

Brandon knew all about this, for years he had bothered his parents and begged them to go to Red Fountain when he came of age, however his parents were just struggling to get by and they couldn't afford to send their son there, knowing that Brandon had a special talent and was very strong they took up an audience with the King and Queen and asked them to help to send Brandon to Red Fountain, they accepted with one important deal. Brandon was to protect and serve their son, Prince Sky while there.

"Yes I know about that" Brandon said sighing a little, he had no idea who this boy was and he didn't really want to spend for years of his life serving a spoilt sixteen year old boy when he could be enjoying Red Fountain while he was there.

"But why am I here? I mean I wasn't supposed to start protecting Sky until I start at Red Fountain, you're a few months off" Brandon said.

"Because we need to know that our son is in good hands with you Squire" Queen Samara snapped, Brandon squirmed, he hated it when the Queen called him a squire, and it made him feel lower when the King started too.

"Yes, We must know that you are capable of helping Sky when needed, so to trial you we are taking you with us to the Solarian Valentine's Ball, you never know what could happen, and if the evening goes smoothly then you will get your tuition fee from us, providing that you continue serving our son during your time there" King Erender explained.

Brandon sighed; he had better things to do then go to a stuffy ball where plenty of rich, socialites will be gathering to pass judgement on those beneath them.

"Well? Do we have an answer?" Queen Samara demanded.

"Yes…" Brandon sighed defeated, "I'll go you majesty".

"Wonderful" King Erender said standing up with Samara clinging onto his hand, "Stay there and Sky will be down shortly to meet you".

Brandon watched the Royal couple leave and once they were safely out the door he gave a loud sigh, was Red Fountain really worth it while serving a spoilt rich kid? He was sixteen and in probably one of the best year of his life, he didn't have time to run around like a lost puppy after some stuck up Prince.

"Excuse me? I take it your Brandon?"

Brandon jumped and spun round, there was a young boy looking back at him, he was dressed in royal attire but he didn't look stuck up or anything.

Brandon gave a small nod while Sky made his way over to him, he then looked at the four guards still standing in the room and he cleared his throat.

"Would you mind giving us a minute please?" He asked.

The guards immediately left and Sky smiled at Brandon.

"Wow, normally it's much harder" He said with a laugh, "So you must be the boy that's going to babysit me for the next four years?"

"Pretty much" Brandon said, "Oh…your highness".

Sky shook his head, "Please none of that, I just want you to be my friend, nothing more than that".

Brandon looked a little shocked, "But what about your parents, they said I had to serve-."

Sky held up his hands, "No, I don't want any of that; my parents think they know what's best for me when they don't. They think I need servants and bodyguards wherever I go, I really don't, I'm going to Red Fountain soon so surely I must be strong enough to take care of myself if I'm going there right?"

Brandon gave a nervous nod, "But if you don't need anyone to protect you then what about my tuition?"

"You'll still get your tuition; you just don't have to serve me at all, I'd rather spend my years doing what I want, rather than having someone follow me round all year saying 'what would you like sir' I get enough of that here" Sky mumbled.

"What about your parents?"

Sky smiled, "What my parents don't know won't hurt them; really sometimes I had a simple life…like yours".

Brandon could feel a slight weight being lifted from his chest, this could probably be the best news he had heard all day.

"So now that you're going all…prince rebellion, does that mean I don't have to go to the party?" Brandon asked hopefully.

Sky threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, "Nice try, but you're going there with me".

'It was worth a try' Brandon thought.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for the Solarian Party; Brandon had been groomed to perfection by the palace beauticians, he now looked apart of the Royal family, although Brandon was sure that it was because he didn't want to embarrass them.

He sat next to Sky on the ship there, he was actually very nice and the two got on very well. Once they had arrived the King and Queen left to do their duties while Sky and Brandon were left to mingle themselves.

"I never really like these big parties" Sky said, "They bore me, I mean just a few friends is fine for me".

"Tell me about it" Brandon replied as the two walked through the palace.

As the night went on, the dancing started, Sky gave a little sigh, "I hate dancing, I'm terrible at it".

"Why don't you just miss it out then?" Brandon asked.

"It's not that easy" Sky moaned, "If I stand here looking bored my mother with set me up with someone" Sky then pulled Brandon closer and pointed to a gorgeous blonde girl on the dance floor, she was shrieking and giggling as a prince swung her round gracefully.

"See her?" Sky asked, Brandon nodded, "That's Princes Diaspro from the Realm Isis, she's the biggest pain I have ever met in my life, but still Mother hopes that there will be a marriage in our future".

Brandon looked at Sky, "Good luck!"

"Thanks" He said back, "I'll need it".

Just as these words left Sky's mouth, Diaspro came running over, she grabbed hold of Sky's hand and yanked it hard, "Come on Sky, let's dance".

Before Sky could get another word out he was already half way across the floor, Brandon watched in horror as his friend was dragged away.

A good half hour passed of Diaspro dancing with Sky, Brandon was bored, no one had come near him, in fact people were whispering when they passed him, he guessed that Samara had told her friends about his situation and was now getting disapproving looks.

He scanned the room, there was no sign of the king or queen anywhere, thinking that Sky would be safe he left to get some fresh air.

* * *

Brandon stuffed his hands in his pockets as he wandered outside; he looked up at the starry sky and sighed, was this all really worth it for just a school? He was beginning to think less and less of Red Fountain as the minutes slowly ticked by.

But then he saw it.

There, in front of his eyes was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, she was perched on the edge of the fountain close by with a coin in her hand, staring at it for a while she flicked it into the air and it landed into the fountain with a small splash.

Every movement had locked Brandon in a trance, he froze in place and watched this girl flick her long blonde hair back, he could tell that from her dress and from the way she was sitting she was a member of a royal family somewhere, her dress was a long yellow coloured ball gown, and it suited her body well.

Trying to move a little Brandon took a step back; accidently kicking a plant pot over, the girl jumped and looked up quickly.

Their eyes met for the first time, his gaze locked into her hazel eyes and his legs felt weak.

"S-Sorry!" Brandon stuttered, "I…I didn't think anyone was out here".

"It's ok, you can stay" The girl said, looking back to the fountain.

Slowly Brandon's legs moved so he was fairly close to the girl, she really was stunning.

Remembering the coin that had just splashed into the pool he decided to ask about that.

"What did you wish for?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you wish for?" Brandon asked, "The coin, surely you must of wished for something when you threw it in".

"I did" This girl said, "However I cannot tell you otherwise it will not come true".

Brandon's felt nervous as every well spoken word left her lips, she gave him a small smile and looked back at the fountain.

"Quite hot in there isn't it?" Brandon said trying to make conversation.

The girl nodded, "Yes, too hot, I never really care for these parties; I mean I love them but everyone is far too stuffy and up themselves".

"I know right!" Brandon said, "Say, what's your name".

The girl looked up and gave him a 'don't you recognize me look'. "I'm Stella, My parents own this palace".

Brandon's eyes widened and a wave of panic went through him, "As…as in…you're the…princess?"

Stella nodded, Brandon felt like an idiot, of course she was the princess, no girl would look and talk this elegant if she wasn't royalty, feeling nervous he slowly backed away.

"And you are?" Stella asked. Brandon froze, he couldn't go anywhere now.

But what was he supposed to tell her, if he said he was a squire she'd probably laugh back in his face, so he decided to lie…

"I'm…Sky" Brandon felt sick after every word, "Prince Sky…of Eraklyon".

Stella's eyes lit up, "Nice to meet you" She said.

"Likewise" Brandon stuttered.

Not believing what he had just said to the Princess he tried to cover it up, this could be the last time he ever got to see this girl, so maybe it was all ok.

"What are you going to wish for Sky?" Stella asked, breaking Brandon's train of thought.

"What?"

"Your wish" Stella said again, "You can't come out to the garden and not make a wish, it's the perfect night for it".

Brandon gave a little nod and walked towards the fountain, feeling Stella's eyes upon him he gave a little smile in her direction, he pulled a coin out of his pocket and lifted it up to the sky, he closed his eyes and wished hard.

'_I wish…that I could somehow be with this girl, despite this lie'_

Brandon flicked it into the air and it landed with a splash into the fountain.

Stella rose from the edge of the fountain, "It had to be done" She said with a sly smile.

Brandon laughed and turned back to her, "Yeah…I guess it did".

Stella looked towards the party and sighed, "I guess I better go back in, Daddy will be wondering where I am".

Stella begun to make her way in before Brandon stopped her, "This was nice" Stella turned back around to face Brandon, "I mean…this little meeting…I enjoyed it".

"Me too" Stella said, "Maybe I'll see you at the next royal party, depending I don't miss it. I'm going away to school in a few months".

"Same for me" Brandon said, "Where are you going?"

"Alfea" Stella said.

Brandon's heart leapt, Alfea was one enchanted forest away from Red Fountain, perfect.

"I'll be close to you, in Red Fountain" Brandon said.

Stella's eyes lit up, "You know that there's a dance during the first week of school, I trust you'll be there".

"You know it"

Stella moved closer to Brandon, "Promise me you'll come find me, maybe we could have a dance together".

Brandon nodded, "Definitely".

Stella went to leave again before Brandon stopped her, "Hang on, so you never said, what did you wish for?"

Stella took a deep breath, "I don't want to say, let's just say it's come true".

Brandon smiled and watched Stella leave, he hung back for a while feeling pure bliss run through his body.

She was the one, he hardly knew her nor did he believe in true love, but she was definitely the one.

* * *

Slowly he walked back inside only to be met with Sky; he looked out of breath and tired.

"She wouldn't let me go" He whispered, "Every single song that was played she wanted to dance to, I think I've been going for a good hour, I have to pee so bad!"

Brandon couldn't help but laugh, "Let's get you a drink before, I need to tell you something".

After taking Sky to the drink table Brandon told Sky all about his meeting with Stella and the wish she made before Sly dropped a bombshell.

"Does she know you're not a Prince though?" He asked.

Brandon's eyes widened and he gave a nervous squeak, "Yeah…about that".

And thus the web of lies had begun…

* * *

**Aha! It ends there, like I said, I'm bitter about Valentine 's Day so I didn't promise a mushy ending! Still I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
